I Lie A Little More
by Kiela Yue
Summary: CHAP 4 IS UP! Kisah cinta Sehun yang lahir dari keluarga yang membenci kaum gay. Sedangkan ia jatuh cinta dengan sunbae-nya di sekolah yang juga merupakan tetangganya. HunHan/KaiHan/KrisHan. Baekyeol and another pair. RnR plisss?
1. Chapter 1

**I LIE A LITTLE MORE**

**Author : Kiela Yue**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Kris, Baekyeol**

**Genre : Romance, Angst [Boys Love/Yaoi] of course**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Multichapter / Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni dari otak saya yang mulai (sudah) yadong karena pengaruh alien – alien keparat itu. **(dicincang Exotics). **DO NOT PLAGIAT!**

** Yang plagiat jadikan aja makanan HIU, Greenland Shark, hiu ganas itu. :p. Kejam? Tentu saja. Aku tidak merasa iba membunuh semut yang menggigitku.**

**DLDR**

Kiela nyaranin baca FF ini dengan _backsound _**Pixie Lott **yang judulnya "**Mama Do"**

**(^_^)**

Halaman SM High school terlihat sangat ramai karena hari ini ada pertandingan final basket tiap kelas yang diadakan sekali setahun. Pelajaran sengaja diliburkan karena semua guru dan murid berkumpul untuk memberi dukungan bagi tim yang mereka sukai. Murid – murid yeoja heboh meneriakkan nama pemain favorit mereka.

Berbeda dengan suasana yang bersemangat di lapangan, keadaan di dalam justru hening dan kosong karena sudah ditinggalkan penghuninya. Seorang namja tampak berdiri di dekat jendela dan memandang kosong kearah para pemain yang tengah berebutan bola. Pandangannya begitu sendu. Seharusnya ia ada disana, menunjukkan kebolehannya bermain basket yang memang sudah sangat mahir. Namun karena alasan yang menurut sebagian orang mungkin tidak masuk akal, dia pindah ekskul dan lebih memilih ekskul _dance._

Penonton kembali bersorak saat Kris, si namja jangkung nan tampan berhasil memasukkan bola kedalam keranjang. Namja itu menghela nafas pelan. Ia tidak perlu menyesali keputusan yang ia ambil sendiri. Lalu ia melihat jam tangannya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit, pikirnya. Ia pun berjalan keluar dari kelas untuk mencari temannya yang sudah berjanji untuk pergi bersama dengannya untuk pertunjukan _dance_ malam ini. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi menuju kamar mandi karena disitu merupakan tempat favorit temannya untuk melakukan aktifitasnya.

Dengan langkah pelan, ia memasuki kamar mandi. Dari dalam salah satu bilik, dia mendengar suara desahan – desahan. Perlahan ia pun mendekat untuk mengetahui apa itu temannya atau bukan. Ternyata ia salah karena yang didengarnya itu desahan perempuan yang menurutnya menjijikkan. Cepat – cepat ia pergi dari situ sebelum perutnya memproduksi bubur aneh.

Ia yakin lebih dari seratus persen kalau yang bercinta di dalam kamar mandi itu bukan teman yang ia cari. Itu tidak mungkin mengingat temannya yang sama seperti dirinya… _gay. _Sangat mustahil untuk bercinta dengan seorang perempuan. Lalu ia pun berjalan menuju ruangan kosong di dekat ruang penyimpanan peralatan sekolah yang dulunya dipakai untuk ruang ganti. Disitu juga tempat favorit murid – murid mesum untuk menyalurkan hasrat mereka. Tidak terkecuali teman yang tengah ia cari karena temannya itu memang luar biasa mesum, tidak seperti dirinya yang masih 'bersih' dan belum pernah melakukan hal itu dengan seorang yeoja ataupun namja._Well_, jika ciuman tidak masuk hitungan.

Awalnya ia pikir pintu ruangan itu terkunci dan mencoba untuk mengetuknya. Tapi setelah beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban, dia pun membuka kenop pintu dan ternyata memang tidak dikunci. Dari balik lemari yang ada diruangan itu, lagi – lagi ia mendengar suara desahan yang kali ini harus ia akui bisa membuat adiknya dibawah sana menegang karena itu suara desahan laki – laki yang cukup menggairahkan. Ia semakin yakin kalau itu temannya karena ia tahu itu suara desahan siapa. Terasa sangat familiar mengingat ia yang sudah sangat sering mendengar alunan nada indah itu.

Pemandangan di depannya benar – benar sayang untuk dilewatkan bagi sebagian orang, selain dirinya. Seorang namja bertubuh mungil tengah menghadap ke tembok sambil menungging. Tangannya berpegangan erat pada tembok dan berusaha untuk menahan genjotan namja dibelakangnya yang tengah menusuknya dengan sangat brutal. Suara erangan kenikmatan mereka berdua memenuhi ruangan ini. Tubuh keduanya dialiri keringat dan berbau _sperm. _

Selang beberapa saat, namja mungil yang berambut coklat itu meneriakkan namja yang menusuknya saat ia mencapai klimaks. Tangan namja yang dibelakangnya yang sedari tadi mengocok juniornya sudah dialiri _sperm _miliknya yang baru saja keluar. Tubuhnya pun terlihat mulai melemas. Namun karena namja seme-nya belum selesai, ia tetap harus bertahan untuk menunggu sampai seme-nya klimaks.

Mereka berdua terlihat begitu menikmati yang disebut dengan surga dunia. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan namja yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. Mungkin wajahnya saat ini, atau lebih tepatnya setiap saat memang selalu terlihat datar dan tanpa ekspresi hingga tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang ada didalam pikiran atau hatinya. Ia begitu lihai menyembunyikan perasaannya yang selalu tercabik saat menyaksikan pemandangan seperti ini, namja yang sudah lama ia cintai bercinta dengan teman baiknya. Yang lebih melukainya, ia tahu dengan jelas kalau sekarang ini temannya itu tidak lagi mencintai namja yang ia sukai itu dan hanya menikmati keindahan tubuhnya saja.

"Kkamjong?" tanyanya dengan suara yang pelan. Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Mengingat mereka berdua yang tengah asyik. Ia pun kesal, lalu berteriak. "KKAMJONG!"

"Huwaaa…" namja mungil itu berteriak kencang saat melihat ada orang lain yang melihat kegiatan mereka, ia pun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari namja dipanggil kkamjong itu dan mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai dan memakainya dengan terburu – buru. Ia tetap malu meski ini bukan pertama kalinya namja berwajah datar itu selalu menganggu kegiatannya dengan Kai alias kkamjong.

"YAKK! Kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai!" Kai berteriak memanggil namja mungil yang sudah menjauh darinya. Dia pun menatap kesal pada temannya yang menurutnya punya hobi untuk mengganggu acaranya. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal jika dia masih belum menyelesaikan urusannya.

Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Yaak! Namja GAY! Lagi – lagi kamu menggangguku. Tidak bisakah kamu menungguku?"

"Tidak," jawab namja itu tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun. "Jangan menyalahkanku, aku kemari karena aku menunggumu selama waktu yang kamu katakan padaku. Kalau tadi kamu bilang satu jam, aku pasti akan menunggumu selama satu jam. Salahkan saja mulutmu yang tidak bisa berkolaborasi dengan otakmu untuk menghitung berapa lama waktu yang kamu butuhkan untuk 'berurusan' dengan namja _bitch-_mu itu."

_Bitch? _Namja mungil yang tengah memakai bajunya merasa tangannya bergetar hebat saat mendengarnya. Kenapa ia harus mendengar kata – kata laknat itu dari mulut namja yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Bukannya ia hendak menyalahkan orang lain atas kelakuannya yang seenaknya bercinta dimana saja, tapi ia seperti ini memang karena namja itu. Awalnya ia hanya coba – coba untuk menjalin kasih dengan teman namja itu untuk melihat reaksinya apakah namja itu cemburu atau tidak. Namun ternyata dia salah besar, namja itu tetap memasang _poker face_ miliknya yang sudah sangat terkenal.

Begitu selesai bicara, namja itu pun melenggang keluar dengan santai. Ia pura – pura tidak melihat tatapan dari namja mungil yang ia lewati. Saat akan keluar, ia kembali berbalik dan berkata, "Oh iya Kai, jangan menyebut orang dengan sebutan GAY jika kamu pun seperti itu. kuberi waktu sepuluh menit untuk menyelesaikan urusanmu, jika kamu terlambat lagi, aku benar – benar akan meninggalkanmu!"

Brakk.. ia menutup pintu dengan keras dan tidak mempedulikan rutukan orang yang di dalam. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Entah sampai kapan ia bisa menahan perasaannya yang semakin lama semakin menyesakkan. Ini memang menyakitkan. Hanya karena terlambat selangkah untuk mengungkapkan cinta, ia harus mengalami hal seperti ini.

…

..

.

**Te Be Ce**

Otte? Sudah bisa menebak kan siapa yang namanya belum disebutkan? Hehehe.. padahal yang **Your Light**belum selesai malah update FF baru. Tapi karena aku dapet inspirasi ditengah pembuatan Tugas Akhir-ku, langsung saja aku tuliskan sebelum idenya hilang. ^^

Oh iya, para readersku yang baik, apakah menurut kalian author yang buat FF dengan rating **M **ini (baca: Kiela) adalah orang yang masih polos? Maaf kalo pertanyaannya aneh. Soalnya orang – orang disekitarku selalu menganggapku begitu. :P

Teman akrabku yang cowok mau cerita tentang dia yang sudah sering melakukan _**this and that**_dengan pacarnya. Tapi dia bilang begini nih, saat Kiela disitu, "Udahlah, ceritanya kapan – kapan aja la yaa.. segan kali ne ada si Kiela (menyebutkan nama asli) yang masih polos. Gimana ntar kalo dianya jadi aneh gara – gara kita?" tanyanya pada 2 temanku yang lain. (nb. Kami berteman 4 orang, 2cewe 2cowo).

Kiela sih, cuma angguk – angguk ayam gitu. #sokpolos banget ga sih? Padahal udah jadi author cerita kea gini. :P.

Mian curcolnya panjang n ga penting banget. TT_TT

Tapi~ jangan lupa review yaaaaaa…

**I LOVE YOU ALL….**

**Ketcuph Basyah deh buat readers-deul sekalian (plus review pastinya)**

**Hahay!**

Fansnya luhan liat link ini. kyaaaaaaaaaaa

. /ba4ae7cdd62c19e4b918860a284a d748/tumblr_mia7l8x1II1s00hdao1_


	2. Chapter 2

**I LIE A LITTLE MORE**

**Author : Kiela Yue**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Kris, Baekyeol**

**Genre : Romance, Angst [Boys Love/Yaoi] of course**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Multichapter / Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni dari otak saya yang mulai (sudah) yadong karena pengaruh alien – alien keparat itu. **(dicincang Exotics). **DO NOT PLAGIAT!**

** Yang plagiat jadikan aja makanan HIU, Greenland Shark, hiu ganas itu. :p. Kejam? Tentu saja. Aku tidak merasa iba membunuh semut yang menggigitku.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

Kiela nyaranin baca FF ini dengan _backsound _**Pixie Lott **yang judulnya "**Mama Do"**

**(^_^)**

**.**

**.**

"Yakk! Oh Sehun, tunggu!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, namja yang bernama Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, ia pun menoleh, "Kenapa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Heh, apa maksudmu barusan menyebutku dengan sebutan 'bitch' eoh? Kau tidak bodoh untuk tidak tahu artinya kan?"

Sehun tersenyum simpul. Jadi karena hanya karena itu namja ini memanggilnya? "Tentu saja aku tahu artinya apa. Tapi menurutku kamu sangat cocok dengan sebutan itu. Bukankah kamu memang melakukan hal seperti itu dengan banyak namja?"

Namja mungil yang tadinya bercinta dengan Kai mengelilingi Sehun sambil bertepuk tangan dan melihatnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Woa~ aku tidak menyangka kamu mengetahui hal itu. Apa kamu ini stalker?"

_Aku bukan stalker, bodoh. _Rutuk Sehun dalam hati. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakannya secara langsung. Bisa – bisa ia malah jadi lebih bodoh karena menyukai namja yang ia sebut bodoh.

"Baiklah, diam berarti iya. Aku akan menganggapmu sebagai temanku yang berubah jadi stalker," ujar namja itu sambil melenggang pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan kokoh yang hangat menahannya. Ia menutup matanya sejenak dan menghela nafas pelan. Jangan sampai ketahuan kalau saat ini jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang.

"Apa maksudmu, Luhan?" Tanya Sehun. Namja mungil yang bernama Luhan itu hanya tersenyum manis.

"Maksudku, kamu stalker dan mencoba untuk memata – mataiku. Tidak mungkin kan ada yang menyuruhmu?"

"Tentu tidak," jawab Sehun. "Aku bukan namja yang kurang kerjaan untuk membuntuti orang sepertimu. Maaf saja."

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Tapi, bisakah kamu melepas tanganku supaya aku bisa pergi?"

Sehun tertegun. Ternyata ia masih memegang tangan Luhan dari tadi. Sontak ia melepasnya.

Luhan mengusap tangannya yang baru saja dipegang oleh Sehun seolah baru terkena kotoran. Sehun yang melihatnya merasa tersinggung. "Heh! Namja pendek, jangan bertingkah seolah kamu sangat bersih."

"Aku mungkin memang tidak bersih, dalam persepsimu yang sempit itu. Tapi aku jujur. Jujur dengan perasaanku dan menerima kelainan yang kumiliki karena menyukai namja. Tidak seperti namja 'suci' di depanku ini yang mati – matian menahan perasaannya karena takut menanggung malu." Ujar Luhan dengan sedikit menyinggung Sehun.

Sehun membeku ditempat. Ya,, ia memang _gay. _Dan apa yang Luhan katakan barusan bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Ia memang sering bergonta ganti pacar yeoja untuk menunjukkan pada orang lain kalau ia namja normal. Tapi itu hanya alasannya yang ia katakan lewat bibirnya. Sangat berbeda dengan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Ia sama sekali tidak malu untuk mengakui ke-_gay-_annya jika… namja yang ia sukai membalas perasaannya. Ia melakukan ini semua untuk melihat reaksi namja itu apakah namja itu akan cemburu atau tidak. Sayangnya namja itu malah tidak peduli dan tetap bertingkah seperti biasa. Bahkan saat mereka berhadapan seperti ini dan dia memegang tangannya, namja itu tetap tidak menyadarinya.

Tanpa ia sadari, wajah Luhan sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia gugup. Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sehun dan berbisik. "Jangan campuri urusanku, Oh Sehun. Karena aku juga tidak pernah mencampuri urusanmu. Tetaplah seperti selama ini, arra? Kalau kamu tidak macam – macam denganku, aku tidak akan membocorkan pada ahjumma dan ahjussi kalau kamu memang _gay. _Dan, awasi yeoja – yeoja laknatmu itu. Katakan pada mereka untuk tidak menggangguku. Itu saja."

Luhan pun menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dan melangkah pergi. Berlama – lama dengan Sehun membuatnya sulit bernafas seolah semua udara disekitarnya disedot oleh pesona Sehun yang tidak pernah pudar dimatanya. Memang lebih baik begini. Tidak lagi akrab dengan Sehun yang notabene temannya dari kecil dan satu klub, atau lebih tepatnya juniornya karena Sehun dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Ia sangat senang saat tahu Sehun masuk di sekolah yang sama dengannya, meski awalnya ia sedikit kecewa berbeda ekskul dengan Sehun. Namun, entah ada angin apa, Sehun malah pindah ke ekskul tempatnya dan membuatnya berpikir kalau Sehun mungkin ingin melihatnya.

Namun ia salah besar. Sehun bilang ia masuk klub dance karena ia bosan bermain basket dari kecil. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan Luhan, si Sehun itu malah menjodohkan Luhan dengan temannya. Luhan pura – pura menerimanya dan berharap Sehun akan cemburu. Tapi apa? Ekspresinya tetap datar seperti biasa, dan untung saja bentuk wajahnya tidak sedatar jalanan.

Dan kejadian seperti ini, Sehun memergokinya bercinta dengan Kai, Sehun tetap biasa saja seolah dia hanya melihat hal yang biasa. Bahkan saat Luhan pergi 'bermain' dengan Kris dan lagi – lagi ketahuan Sehun, ekspresinya tetap seperti itu. Sempat terpikir oleh Luhan untuk memukul wajah Sehun dengan palu untuk melihat perubahan ekspresi namja es itu. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia tidak mau wajah tampan nan rupawan Sehun nantinya jadi jelek.

Sehun memandang kepergian Luhan dengan pandangan sendu. Selalu seperti ini, menatap punggung mungil Luhan dari belakang. Mereka akan kembali berpisah setelah melakukan sedikit perdebatan. Dan rasa sakit di dadanya semakin menghujam. Ia ingin berteriak, namun rasa malunya masih melarangnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Begitu sampai dikelas, Luhan melihat kearah jendela. Sepertinya pertandingan sudah selesai. Hanya beberapa orang siswa saja yang tertinggal dilapangan. Sebagian besar mungkin sudah pulang. Ia pun mengambil tasnya dan berniat untuk pulang. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya.

**From : Wu Fan**

_My deer, aku berhasil memenangkan pertandingan. Kamu ingat 'hadiah' yang kau janjikan untukku kan?_

Luhan tersenyum membacanya. Lalu ia pun mengetik balasannya.

**To : Wu Fan**

_Tentu saja. :* Kamu dimana?_

**From : Wu Fan**

_Di ruang kesehatan. Datanglah~ Aku dan adikku sudah tidak sabar menunggumu._

**To : Wu Fan**

**OK.**

Luhan pun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas ransel warna putih miliknya. Dengan langkah pasti ia menuju ruang kesehatan tempat Kris menunggu. Ia tahu dengan jelas kalau Kris itu sangat menginginkannya, yah.. bisa dibilang cinta mati. Entah sudah berapa kali Kris memohon – mohon padanya untuk jadi kekasih Kris dan berhenti bermain dengan namja lain, tapi ia menolak mentah - mentah. Walau ia tetap mau menjadi teman main Kris. Namun itulah yang semakin membuat Kris tidak sanggup lepas dari pesonanya, semakin mereka sering melakukan 'itu', cinta Kris justru semakin besar padanya.

"Masuklah," ujar suara berat saat Luhan melangkah memasuki ruang kesehatan. Sepertinya besok ia tidak akan masuk sekolah mengingat hari ini ia 'menemani' dua namja. Tidak masalah baginya tidak masuk sekolah karena orang tuanya teman dekat pemilik sekolah ini, orang tua Kris.

Luhan melihat seorang namja yang tengah duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur dengan bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang bagus dan sangat menggiurkan (author). Ia pun mendekat seperti sedang ditarik oleh magnet kasat mata. Meski hatinya menolak dan menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dari sini, namun tubuhnya berkata lain. Sepertinya hari ini lagi – lagi pelayan dirumahnya akan menunggunya yang pulang terlambat dengan diantar oleh seorang namja dalam gendongannya karena tidak sanggup untuk berjalan.

.

..

…

**Te Be Ce**

_Ada yang minta KrisHan ensi-an ga? Angkat tangaan (plus ripiiww) biar Kiela buatin._

_Kiela lagi sedih ne, aku ga lulus ujian gegara salah ngasi tugas sama dosen. _TT_TT

_Masa aku ngasi tugas yang belum diperbaiki? Sedangkan yang udah diperbaiki ada di rumah. #duh. Apes banget ga sih? Ini akibatnya kalau teledor n ga hati – hati. Untung dia berbaik hati dan menyuruhku ujian lagi. _._Karena selama ini kan Kiela ga pernah ada masalah dan termasuk dalam kategori mahasiswa yang rajin. *cough_

Balasan review ^^

**fyeahkaisoo****Berarti kita sama dong? Hahah.. Aku sih menikmati mereka yang salah persepsi tentangku. Momen kaisoonya masih lama. Mian. Tapi pasti ada kok. ^^**

**fresh salmon**** makasih udah bilang keren. **** Ne dilanjut~ review lg, ne? kekeke~**

**NicKyun**** Tapi kamu suka dengan ke-mesum-an Kai kan? Hayooo ngaku… soalnya author ne suka banget. Hyahahaha..**

**0312luLuEXOticS**** tau ajah 'itu siapa. Jangan lempar Thehun kelaut merah. Lempar ke kamar Kiela ajah. . . Makasih udah review…**

**lisnana1**** Pengen NC yang diperjelas? Ok. Tapi yang jelas ntar lagi adalah KrisHan. **

**Riyoung Kim**** OK. Ne dilanjut. **

**Tiaa ****Ok, ne dilanjut~**

**ohristi95**** Ga Cuma KaiLu. Lulu disini tuh namja 'pemain'. Berapa kali bikin FF Yadong? Sebetulnya udah banyak sih. cuma banyak file yang ilang.**

**sari2min **** Kalo Sehun nimbrung, jadi threesome dong. Hyaahahaaaa. Yes, namaku sama kayak FB. Tapi yang disitu namanya (Kiela Yuee). Huruf 'e' nya dua.**

**rinie hun ****Ini dilanjut. Tapi HunHan momen di chap selanjutnya~~**

**.**

**.**

**Review pliss~**


	3. Chapter3

**I LIE A LITTLE MORE**

**.**

**Author : Kiela Yue**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Kris, Baekyeol. **

**Genre : Romance, Angst [Boys Love/Yaoi] of course**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Multichapter / Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni dari otak saya yang mulai (sudah) yadong karena pengaruh alien – alien keparat itu. **(dicincang Exotics). **DO NOT PLAGIAT!**

** Yang plagiat jadikan aja makanan HIU, Greenland Shark, hiu ganas itu. :p. Kejam? Tentu saja. Aku tidak merasa iba membunuh semut yang menggigitku.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**KrisHan NC**

Kiela nyaranin baca FF ini dengan _backsound _**Pixie Lott **yang judulnya "**Mama Do"**

**(^_^)**

**.**

**.**

"Wu Fan-ah…" ujar Luhan seraya memeluk Kris yang masih duduk. Ia senang bersandar di dada bidang milik namja itu. Ia selalu membayangkan untuk bisa bersandar di dada Sehun seperti ini. Entah kapan keinginannya itu akan terwujud mengingat hubungannya dengan Sehun yang tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali.

Setelah agak lama barulah ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Kris alias Wufan yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Wu…" kali ini ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata – katanya karena bibir Luhan menempel diatas bibirnya. Melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya bergantian. Luhan membuka mulutnya tanpa perlu diminta Kris. Ia membiarkan Kris untuk mengeksplor semua yang ada di dalam goa hangat miliknya.

Kris langsung bersemangat karena Luhan membiarkannya untuk melahap bibir namja itu. ia mengabsen semua gigi Luhan dengan lihai. Mengajak lidah Luhan untuk menari bersama dalam alunan nafas yang semakin memburu. Setelah beberapa saat, Kris pun melepas tautan bibir mereka sejenak untuk mengambil nafas karena Luhan sudah memukul – mukul dadanya untuk menyuruhnya berhenti. ia tersenyum melihat wajah dan bibir Luhan yang memerah akibat perbuatannya. Ia kembali menciumi Luhan dengan penuh hasrat, menekan kepala Luhan untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Cairan saliva yang entah milik siapa mulai mengalir di pipi hingga leher Luhan.

Kris mengikuti aliran _saliva _itu dengan lidahnya dan mejilati setiap inci wajah Luhan dan turun kearah leher namja yang ia cintai itu. Matanya menyipit dan wajahnya langsung terlihat kesa saat ia melihat bercak – bercak kemerahan yang terukir di tubuh indah Luhan. Sontak ia menjauhkan kepalnya dan menatap Luhan intens. Luhan yang mengerti kenapa Kris jadi seperti itu hanya memasang ekspresi biasa saja seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Ini…siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Kris dengan suara yang tertahan, berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya. Rasanya tidak mungkin ini masih bekas yang kemarin ia buat karena terakhir kali ia bercinta dengan Luhan sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Dan setelahnya Luhan menolak untuk menemaninya dengan berbagai alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Dan baru sekarang ia bisa kembali menyentuh tubuh namja yang menjadi candunya itu, itupun setelah ia berhasil memenangkan pertandingan dan Luhan berjanji akan memberinya hadiah.

Tangan Luhan yang sedari tadi menggelantung manja di leher Kris mengelus pelan rambut namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. ia juga mengecup bibir Kris sekilas. "Apa kamu penasaran siapa yang melakukan ini padaku, eum?"

Kris membuang nafasnya dengan berat. "Tentu saja,"

Luhan menampilkan senyuman manisnya yang terlihat sangat _innocent_. "Kim Jong In," ujarnya dengan sangat jelas.

Bruk, Kris menjatuhkan tubuh mungil Luhan diatas kasur. Matanya terlihat sangat marah saat mendengar pengakuan yang begitu jujur dari bibir manis Luhan. "Kenapa..kamu masih bermain dengan si kkmajong itu eoh?! Bukankah kamu sudah tahu kalau dia sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi? Dia sekarang sudah memiliki D.O, si anak kelas dua bermata burung hantu itu! Kenapa kamu menyia – nyiakan hidupmu melayaninya huh?!"

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Ia mengelus pipi Kris dengan lembut. Kris menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan Luhan. "Jangan marah Wu Fan.. kamu tahu aku tidak suka kekerasan bukan?"

Hah~.. lagi – lagi Kris menghela nafas berat. Berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya. "Tidak bisakah kau tetap menjadi milikku seutuhnya?" dari nada suaranya terdengar pengharapan yang sangat besar.

Untuk sesaat Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia terlihat seperti berpikir. "Jadikan aku milikmu sekarang…" ujar Luhan sambil menggigit bibir bawah Kris sebentar. Lalu ia melepasnya.

"Untuk selamanya?" Luhan menggeleng lemah. "Ma'af… seperti yang kamu tahu, aku…" Kris menempelkan telunjuknya diatas bibir Luhan hingga perkataan namja itu terputus.

"Kalau begitu…" Tanpa aba – aba, Kris langsung menurunkan kepalanya ke leher Luhan. Ia cukup kesal melihat tanda kemerahan yang sudah ada disana. Lalu ia pun membuat jejaknya sendiri. Leher putih Luhan ia gigit dengan sangat keras hingga Luhan menjerit kesakitan.

"Aw… Wufan.. saakit…" ringis Luhan. Tapi Kris tidak peduli. Ia tetap melancarkan aksinya membuat stempel kepemilikannya mulai dari leher hingga bahu Luhan. Sebelah tangannya mulai membuka kancing seragam Luhan satu persatu. Setelah semuanya terlepas, ia berhenti sejenak dan membuang kemeja Luhan dengan sembarangan.

"Nghh…"Luhan melenguh saat tangan kiri Kris memelintir nipple kanannya, sesekali menyentilnya. Tangannya pun mulai membentuk garis – garis abstrak di punggung Kris untuk menyalurkan semua hasratnya yang kian membuncah.

Puas dengan _nipple _Luhan, Kris menurunkan kepalanya menuju perut rata Luhan dan juga tidak lupa untuk meninggalkan jejaknya disana. Ia menjilati pusar Luhan dan menggelitiknya dengan lidahnya membuat Luhan terkikik geli dan terus meremas rambut Kris. Sementara tangan Kris sibuk membuka kancing celana Luhan dan menurunkannya hingga _underwear _yang sudah sedikit basah Luhan terpampang dengan jelas. Kris tersenyum melihatnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia pun melepasnya hingga Luhan kecil menyembul keluar.

Sllrrupp… Kris menjilati semua cairan _pre cum _Luhan yang sudah keluar dengan semangat dan tidak ingin ada sedikitpun yang tersisa. Ia melahap junior Luhan degan rakus dan meremas twinsball Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Luhan yang keenakan mengeluarkan desahan – desahannya yang membuat Kris makin menjadi dan tangannya sibuk meremas sprei hingga kusut.

Selang beberapa saat, Luhan merasa perutnya melilit dan tentu saja ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. _Blow job _yang diberikan Kris padanya membuatnya merasakan klimaksnya yang pertama dan cairannya menyembur di dalam mulut Kris.

"Ah…" Luhan menghela nafas lega saat melakukan pelepasannya. Tapi bibir Kris masih belum beranjak dari juniornya dan sibuk menjilati semua cairannya.

"Sekarang giliranmu," ujar Kris, lalu ia berdiri dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Luhan pun mulai duduk dan membungkuk menghadapkan kepalanya tepat di depan tonjolan junior Kris yang sepertinya mulai menegang. Ia membuka ikat pinggang dan celana Kris dengan tidak sabaran, seolah tidak ada waktu lagi. Kris yang senang dengan perlakuan Luhan, hanya mengelus rambut namja mungil itu dengan lembut untuk menyalurkan perasaannya betapa ia menyayangi namja itu dan bukan hanya menikmati tubuhnya semata.

Begitu celana Kris terlepas, dihadapan Luhan langsung terpampang junior besar Kris yang sudah menegak dan mengeluarkan pre-cum. Chu~ ia mengecup ujung batang Kris dan menjilat cairan yang sudah keluar. Lidahnya mulai menyusuri batang kokoh itu mulai dari ujung hingga pangkal. Ia melakukannya berkali – kali sementara tangannya sibuk memainkan _twisball _Kris. Meremasnya dengan tempo yang tidak stabil, kadang cepat dan kadang pelan.

"Ngghh…" Kris mendongak dan menggigit bibirnya menikmati servis-an dari Luhan. Apalagi sekarang Luhan sudah memasukkan juniornya kedalam mulutnya dan menggelitiknya dengan lidahnya. Tidak hanya itu, Luhan juga menggigit kecil juniornya di dalam mulutnya. Kepala Luhan terlihat maju mundur karena begitu menikmati juniornya. Karena pangkalnya tidak sampai masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan yang mungil, ia mengeluarkan junior Kris dari mulutnya dan menggigiti pangkalnya. Sedangkan ujungnya ia urut dengan tempo pelan.

"Ukh…" Luhan terbatuk saat Kris memaju mundurkan pingganya hingga ujung juniornya yang panjang mengenai tenggorokan Luhan.

"Maaf…" ujar Kris. Luhan menggeleng pertanda ia tidak apa – apa dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Crott.. cairan cinta milik Kris tumpah memenuhi mulut mungil Luhan dan sebagian lagi mengalir di wajah dan lehernya. Kris menunduk dan mencium bibir Luhan untuk merasakan cairannya sendiri. Ia juga kembali menyusuri aliran cairannya sambil meninggalkan jejaknya.

"Sekarang kita ke permainan inti, baby…" bisik Kris. Luhan tidak menjawab dan hanya bisa mendesah karena merasa geli. Namun ia mengerti dan segera menungging menyodorkan lubangnya. Kris yang memang sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi langsung menunduk dan menjilati lubang Luhan. Ia menyesakkan lidahnya dan membasahinya dengan cairan _saliva. _

"Ahh..ah~" Luhan mendasah nikmat saat sebelah tangan kris mengurut juniornya dengan tempo pelan dan tangannya yang lain memasuki lubang Luhan. Awalnya memang hanya satu jari saja dan Luhan masih biasa saja. Namun saat Kris memasukkan tiga jarinya, Luhan mulai berteriak antara nikmat dan sakit.

"Ugh….Kris…."

"SSttt.. sabar…"

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kris memposisikan juniornya tepat didepan lubang Luhan dan memasukkannya dengan cepat. Kalau berlama – lama, justru Luhan nanti yang akan kesakitan.

"Akh.. appo! Appo!" Luhan menangis dan memukul – mukulkan tangannya. Junior Kris yang memasukinya serasa mengoyak bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kris membalikkan kepala Luhan kebelakang dan menciumi namjanya dengan lembut, berusaha untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdua tenggelam dalam ciuman yang memabukkan itu. Perlahan Luhan melepas ciman mereka dan mengangguk pada Kris. Kris yang paham maksud Luhan mulai meng-in-out-kan pinggulnya. Pertama gerakannya masih pelan, namun makin lama sodokannya makin cepat membuat tempat tidur ruang kesehatan yang mereka naiki sedikit bergoyang.

"Faster…Kris~HH AHH…" Desahan Luhan makin menjadi. Ia merasa melayang saat ujung junior Kris menyentuh _sweet spot _nya di dalam sana.

Perutnya kembali terasa melilit dan tidak perlu menunggu lagi ia pun menumpahkan cairannya di tangan Kris. Tapi permainan mereka masih akan terus berlanjut karena Kris belum mencapai kllimaks. Terlihat jelas kalau Luhan memang uke sejati karena ia klimaks begitu cepat dan berbeda dengan Kris yang begitu kuat.

"Ah..ah~~" Luhan terus mendesah karena Kris masih saja menuuk – nusuknya dengan kecepatan tinggi(?). Tidak Cuma itu saja, Kris juga tidak membiarkan anggota tubuhnya yang lain menganggur, ia memilin _nipple _luhan dan sesekali mencubitinya membuat Luhan semakin melayang. Lidahnya asyik menyusuri punggung mulis milik Luhan dan terus meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan disana.

Selang beberapa saat, Luhan merasa junior Kris yang memasukinya mulai berkedut, namun itu tidaklah mengurangi intensitas kecepatan sodokan Kris.

"Ugh.. Luhan aku mau…." Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, cairan kris sudah keburu tumpah di dalam lubang Luhan dan sebagian cairannya merembes keluar. Luhan menghela nafas lega karena mengira permainan mereka sudah selesai karena Kris sudah mencapai klimaks. Namun ia salah. Kris membalikkan tubuh Luhan menghadapnya dan itu membuatnya merasakan juniornya seperti dihimpit. Kali ia duduk dan Luhan duduk dipangkuannya dengan junior yang tetap bersarang di lubang Luhan.

"Aku..capek Kris.." ujar Luhan dengan suara yang memelas berharap Kris akan berhenti. namun Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak baby…."

"Please…." Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Kris yang kokoh. Namun sepertinya sia – sia saja ia memohon karena Kris sudah mulai menaik – turunkan tubuhnya. Luhan pasrah. Biarlah Kris menikmatinya saat ini karena ia sudah berencana untuk segera menghentikan kegilaan ini.

.

.

.

Luhan terbaring lemas begitu Kris selesai melahapnya layaknya serigala yang kelaparan. Tubuhnya sangat lelah karena sebelumnya juga ia melakukannya dengan namja yang berstatus menjadi namjachingu-nya Kai, meski hanya sebatas namjachingu tanpa ada status sama sekali. Ia memejamkan matanya saat Kris mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Semua perlakuan Kris padanya memang membuatnya yakin kalau namja itu mencintainya. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa membalasnya karena dihatinya sudah ada seseorang yang selalu ia rindukan setiap ia menghela nafas. Rasa rindu yang begitu menyakitkan karena ia bahkan merasa tidak pantas untuk merindukan namja itu, Sehun.

"Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan, eoh?" Luhan mendongak untuk melihat wajah Kris yang memeluknya erat. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan, entah kenapa Kris selalu tahu tentang dirinya. "Bukan memikirkan Sehun kan?"

Luhan merasa ada panah yang menancap tepat dihatinya? Matanya membuat mengalahkan mata namja yang disukai Kai itu. Kris tahu ia mencintai Sehun?

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Aku tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui kalau kamu mencintainya meski kalian selalu bertengkar dan tidak pernah akur. Tapi Luhan, kau harus tahu kalau dia itu straight, dia tidak tertarik dengan hubungan seperti yang kita lakukan sekarang ini. Bukankah kamu melihatnya selalu bergonta ganti pacar yeoja? Jadi lupakanlah dia, dan kamu dengankku saja, ne?"

Seperti biasa, Luhan selalu menggeleng lemah untuk menolak Kris, dan Kris hanya bisa menghela nafas. Entah apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Luhan. Ia tahu semua tentang Luhan, tentang keluarganya, kehidupannya, kesukaannya, kebiasaannya dan.. tentag siapa yang dicintainya. Tapi rasanya sangat berat membiarkan Luhan mempertahankan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti itu.

Dengan gerakan terseok karena masih merasakan sakit dibagian bawahnya, Luhan mencoba untuk bangkit dan memakai pakaiannya. Tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Kris.

"Kau duduk disini saja," ujar Kris, lalu ia memunguti pakaian Luhan dan memakaikannya pada namja mungil itu. Hati Luhan tercelos menerima semua perlakuan lembut Kris. Kris mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut sambil mengancingkan kemejanya. Sungguh ia benci kenapa hatinya bertolak belakang dengan otaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk menerima Kris, andai ada obat yang bisa memperbaiki kerusakan perasaannya seperti ini, ia pasti akan meminumnya sekarang.

"Nah, selesai. Ayo kita pulang." Kris menyodorkan punggungnya pada Luhan dan memberi isyarat agar Luhan naik ke dalam gendongannya. Ia tahu Luhan pasti tidak akan sanggup untuk berjalan karena ulahnya, jadi ia pasti akan bertanggungjawab. Sangat _gentleman _bukan?

Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas punggung lebar milik Kris yang membuatnya selalu merasa nyaman dalam gendongan namja itu. Saat mereka keluar dari ruang kesehatan, hari ternyata sudah sore dan senja sudah memerah di ufuk barat. Kris berjalan dengan pelan dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Bayang – bayang mereka yang memanjang seolah menjadi saksi bisu kalau mereka terlihat sangat serasi sebagai pasangan yang sebenarnya. Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu Kris dan menghirup aroma tubuh namja itu. Rasa bersalah selalu menghantuinya kenapa ia seperti ini.

"Ma'af…" Luhan berkata dengan sangat pelan seperti berbisik. Setetes air mata lolos dari sudut matanya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan untuk menghilangkan kesunyian diantara mereka berdua.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf," ujar Kris. "Yang perlu kamu lakukan hanyalah berusaha untuk mencintaiku, itu saja."

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Ne, aku akan berusaha…"

Seketika langkah Kris terhenti. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Benarkah?" Kris tidak bisa menyembukyikan kebahagiaannya. Lagi – lagi Luhan mengangguk. Kris pun melanjutkan kembali langkahnya dan berhenti di depan mobilnya. Ia membukanya dan mendudukkan Luhan layaknya seorang putri. Lalu ia pun menyalakan mobilnya dan meninggalkan sekolah yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya karena disini ia bisa bertemu dengan Luhan.

Begitu mereka pergi, Sehun yang dari tadi menyaksikan mereka mengusap kepalanya dengan kasar. Pemandangan barusan benar – benar merusak _mood_nya. Ia benci dengan kelemahannya yang tidak mampu untuk berterus terang dan benci kenapa ia harus lahir di keluarga yang membenci hubungan sesama jenis. Ia yakin orang tuanya akan sangat murka jika seandainya ia berpacaran dengan namja mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang aktif sebagai orang – orang yang mengkampanyekan gerakan anti _gay. _Ironis sekali. Sangat berbeda dengan keluarga Luhan yang memang sudah mengetahui kelainan yang diderita oleh anak mereka dan mereka tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Dan karena alasan itulah ia tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Luhan. Ia lahir dari keluarga yang taat agama yang jumlahnya sangat sedikit di Korea.

Sebagai balasannya, kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah melarang ataupun menegurnya meski ia berpacaran dengan benyak yeoja dan selalu berganti setiap saat. Sekilas ia tampak bahagia dengan julukan _playboy _yang disandangnya. Namun perasaannya selalu teriris layaknya karang yang dikikis ombak. Sakit. Sehun memegang dan meremas bajunya. Ia menangis. Memang orang – orang selalu berkata kalau cinta itu buta dan tidak memandang perbedaan warna kulit, kaya atau miskin, jelek atau taman dan…tidak membedakan _gender. _Tapi kenapa yang membenci orang seperti dirinya tetap banyak? Lalu kenapa Tuhan memberinya rasa cinta seperti ini? Seharusnya ia bahagia karena masih memiliki rasa cinta walaupun bagi sebagian besar orang mungkin ini dianggap salah.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan meletakkannya diatas setir mobilnya. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Sehun terdiam dalam posisi itu untuk waktu yang lama dan tidak mempedulikan hari yang sudah mulai gelap. Disaat sendirian seperti ini ia malah semakin merasa kalau setiap hari ia semakinmerindukan Luhan. Isi kepalanya hanya Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan memukul setir mobilnya dengan keras sampai tangannya terasa sakit. Persetan dengan 'mereka' yang membenci orang seperti dirinya. Daripada ia terus terpuruk dan jadi gila, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perrasaannya pada Luhan sebelum terlambat. Sebelum seseorang benar – benar memiliki Luhan dan nantinya ia tidak bisa lagi meski hanya memandangi namja itu dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

Pelayan di rumah Luhan yang berjumlah banyak tidak mengucapkan apapun selain ucapan selamat datang saat mereka melihat tuan muda mereka diantar pulang oleh seorang namja. Toh kejadian seperti sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa dan mereka sudah tahu kalau apa yang terjadi meski ini menjadi rahasia sesama mereka.

Kris meletakkan tubuh lemah Luhan diatas tempat tidurnya di lantai dua. "Kamu tidak makan dulu?" Tanya Kris dan Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Mandi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Nanti saja," jawab Luhan. "Aku mau tidur dulu."

Kris mengangguk. "Baiklah.. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ne?"

Luhan mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya saat Kris mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. "Sampai jumpa besok..atau mungkin lusa.. my Luhannie.."

Luhan tersenyum pada Kris sesaat sebalum namja itu meninggalkan kamarnya. Namun senyumannya pudar saat ia sendirian. Kris namja yang baik dan kedua orang tua mereka sudah mengetahui kedekatan mereka. Sepertinya ia memang harus membukakan hatinya untuk namja lain daripada membiarkan dirinya seperti orang bodoh yang mengharapkan cinta dari seseorang yang mungkin membencinya mengingat mereka yang selama ini tidak pernah bisa bicara baik – baik.

.

.

.

.

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

_Well, seperti biasa, Kiela minta maaf kalo misalnya cerita ini ga hot. #bow_

_._

_Sory for typo(s) karena Kiela ga edit lagi._

_Ga sanggup baca adegan yang aku buat sendiri. _(-….-)"

.

_Readers pasti tau kan foto yang menunjukkan kalo si Sehun itu pake foto __**Miranda Kerr**__ sebagai background KakaoTalk-nya? Ketauan banget kalo Sehun seneng sama yang lebih tua. Yah… Miranda emang cantik banget meski dia sudah punya anak. _u_u

_._

_PAS liat foto ini Kiela sedih banget loooh~ Kenapa dia ga pake foto Luhan ajah? _TTT_TTT._ Jujur, hati Kiela serasa dicabik – cabik gitu.. #lebaay. HP itukan sesuatu yg private banget dan biasanya isinya tuh emg sesuatu yg emang kita suka. Cemana kalo misalnya HunHan tuh Cuma FanService doang? HunHan feelsnya manaaaa? _

_._

_Tapi karena wajah Kiela emang sebelas duabelas (dst) dengan Miranda Kerr, ga papa ding dia pake foto itu. *muntahPelangi._

.

.

.

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**MyJonggie****, ****paprikapumpkin****, ****Choi Minzy****, ****lisnana1****, ****DianaSangadji****, ****0312luLuEXOticS****, ****ohristi95****, ****Choi Eun Seob****, ****ICE BLOCK****, sari2min, rinie hun, meeeoooo99, choi 2min Chanbaek Shipp, Shizuluhan, July, Xiao lulu, ****HUNHANFOREVER****..**

**.**

**Makasih banget buat review kaliaaan semua. Kiela lg agak pening jadi ga bisa bales review kea biasanya.. TT_TT**

**. **

**Review kalian tuh berharga bangeeeeet looh. Nti review lagi neee.. biar Kiela rajin2 update. ;)**

**.**

**Okeh,, seperti biasa,, baca FF Kiela yg laen yoooo. Terus review. #promosi**

**Kekekkeeee~~~~  
.MIND TO RNR?.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I LIE A LITTLE MORE**

**Author : Kiela Yue**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Kris, Baekyeol**

**Genre : Romance, Angst [Boys Love/Yaoi] of course**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Multichapter / Chapter 4  
**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni dari otak saya yang mulai (sudah) yadong karena pengaruh alien – alien keparat itu. **(dicincang Exotics). **DO NOT PLAGIAT!**

** Yang plagiat jadikan aja makanan HIU, Greenland Shark, hiu ganas itu. :p. Kejam? Tentu saja. Aku tidak merasa iba membunuh semut yang menggigitku.**

**DLDR**

Kiela nyaranin baca FF ini dengan _backsound _**Pixie Lott **yang judulnya "**Mama Do"**

**(^_^)**

** .**

**.**

**.**

Saat istirahat, hampir semua siswa pergi ke kantin untuk makan atau sekedar jajan, dan sebagian lagi menyempatkan diri untuk kencan meski hanya beberapa menit. Setidaknya dengan begitu kerinduan sepasang kekasih bisa terobati. Hal itulah yang dilakukan Baekhyun, temannya Luhan, ia sedang duduk dengan kekasihnya Chanyeol di dekat gedung olahraga. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit muram dan itu membuat Chanyeol jadi bingung karena baekhyun adalah tipe _hyperactive _yang keberatan diam meski hanya sedetik.

"Kamu kenapa, chagii?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Sebenarnya ia enggan bercerita karena Chanyeol datang bersama Sehun, musuhnya Luhan. Sedangkan ia ingin membicarakan Luhan. "Luhan sakit. Jadinya aku tidak punya teman untuk merusuh. Dan ini sudah seminggu."

"Kamu bisa berkunjung kerumahnya kan? Apa mau kutemani?"

"Masalahnya dia tidak bisa berada di Korea. Pelayan dirumahnya bilang kalau ia ke China untuk menjumpai orang tuanya. Akh, menyebalkan sekali ia pergi diam – diam. Apa ia tidak tahu kalau Kris begitu merindukannya?"

"Kris?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukannya pacarnya itu Kai?"

"Ne. pacarnya memang Kai. Tapi belakangan ini Kai sudah pergi dengan D.O!"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Sehun sedang memainkan hp-nya dan duduk agak jauh dari mereka. "Oi Sehun. Apa kamu tahu kalau Kai pacaran dengan D.O?"

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya. "Iya, kenapa?"

"Masa responmu cuma begitu? Apa kamu tidak merasa bersalah sama Luhan? Bukankah kamu yang mengenalkan Luhan pada Kai? Ck, kamu memang tidak berperasaan. Gara – gara Kai selingkuh, Luhan jadi sakit dan tidak sekolah selama seminggu." Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Chanyeol karena namjachingunya itu kebanyakan bicara.

_Ini dia,_batin Sehun. Sebenarnya ia mau ikutan menemani Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun karena ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan. Kalau tidak salah ia melihat Luhan keluar dari rumahnya, ia juga melihat orang yang ia sukai itu sedang belanja buku namun tidak pernah masuk sekolah. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak menemukan jawabannya. Saat ia hendak menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan, namja itu malah tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya disekolah. Seperti kata Baekhyun, Kris begitu khawatir pada Luhan, kalau ia tidak cepat, sepertinya ia akan keduluan dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi lagi. Sehun merasa kalau sepulang sekolah nanti ia harus pergi kerumah Luhan dan mengungkapkan perasaannya sebelum ia benar – benar gila.

Sementara Sehun sibuk dengan pikirannya, Chanyeol sibuk dengan kegiatannya melumat bibir Baekhyun yang sangat manis itu. Baekhyun kini duduk dipangkuannya dan melingkarkan kaki mungilnya di pinggang Chanyeol hingga adik mereka bersentuhan dan memberikan sengatan – sengatan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh keduanya.

"Ngh,…" Cengkeraman tangan Baekhyun dirambut Chanyeol makin kuat saat namja itu menyesakkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat Baekhyun dan mengeksplor semua yang ada disana. Ia mencoba untuk mengimbangi tarian lidah Chanyeol, namun tetap tidak bisa karena ia tidak mungkin mengalahkan Chanyeol yang sudah lihai. Tangan kekar Chanyeol mulai membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun satu persatu. Tepat saat ia menggenggam adik kecil kekasihnya, bel pertanda istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Aku mau kekelas duluan. Kalau kamu masih mau lanjut, kamu disini saja," ujar Sehun dengan santainya dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kesal dari Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Bodoh!" Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol. "Tentu saja aku mau kekelas. Aku sudah kehilangan mood ku. Lagipula kenapa sih kamu membawa si muka ekspresi lantai itu?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan harap kamu bisa lolos malam ini _baby~ _aku tahu kalau orang tuamu sedang pergi dan aku sudah dimintai tolong untuk menjagamu." Chanyeol berbisik sambil meniup telinga namja dipangkuannya.

Baekhyun bergidik karena ia paling sensitive dibagian itu, sebenarnya ia juga enggan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan mereka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak mungkin ia melewatkan jam belajarnya hanya untuk hal seperti ini, sedangkan mereka masih bisa melakukannya ditempat lain.

Dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun segera merapikan baju dan rambutnya yang sudah kusut. "A-aku kembali ke kelas, Chanyeol." Ujar Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia langsung berlari tanpa mendengarkan jawaban Chanyeol yang tengah menyeringai mesum padanya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol? Sebenarnya ia kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu, tapi biarlah toh ia bisa melakukannya nanti malam. Yang membuatnya heran, kenapa tiba – tiba saja Sehun mau mengikutinya kencan dengan Baekhyun? Padahal biasanya ia selalu pergi dengan koleksi yeojanya yang banyak itu. Belakangan ini ia memang mendengar kabar kalau Sehun tiba – tiba saja memutuskan semua yeojachingu-nya sekaligus. Kejadiannya sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Chanyeol tahu karena teman masa kecilnya, Krystal mengadu padanya dan menanyakan apa Sehun sudah ada orang yang benar – benar ia cintai. Chanyeol memperhatikan Sehun seperti yang diminta dan ia tidak menemukan kalau Sehun sudah punya kekasih yang baru.

Dan hari ini, Sehun menyaksikannnya ehm, berciuman dengan Baekhyun yang merupakan seorang namja juga. Ia jelas tahu keluarga Sehun itu seperti apa. Kalau memang Sehun itu _straight _seperti yang ia kira selama ini, seharusnya Sehun itu jijik dengan perbuatannya barusan dan bukannya tetap berdiam diri disitu sampai bel berbunyi. Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri, sepertinya ia tahu kenapa Sehun jadi aneh belakangan ini.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah beranjak dari bangunnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Orang juga sudah mulai melaksanakan kegiatannya masing – masing dengan penuh semangat. Namun tidak demikian halnya dengan seorang namja mungil yang masih asyik menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut tebalnya. Ia menyetel AC dengan kencang sampai ia benar – benar kedinginan. Ia bukannya tidur, sedari tadi ia sudah bangun. Tapi ia merasa kalau hatinya sedang bimbang saat ini. Kalau ia menerima Kris menjadi namjachingunya, berarti ia orang yang kejam karena ia akan menerima namja itu karena alasan kasihan, bukan cinta. Dan kalau ia mengharapkan orang yang ia cintai itu membalas perasaannya, sepertinya ia hanya akan bermimpi di siang bolong, mendekati kata mustahil walaupun ada kalimat _impossible is nothing _yang memberinya semangat.

Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, entah yang keberapa kalinya sejak tadi pagi. "Siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang malas.

"Buka pintunya, Luhan sayaaang~"

Ck, Luhan berdecak saat mendengar suara itu. kalau ia tidak membukanya ia yakin sampai tehun depan pun yeoja itu pasti tetap memaksanya. Atau kemungkinan terburuk akan menendang pingtunya hingga hancur dan bisa saja memanjat melalui jendela biar bisa masuk ke kamarnya. Begitu membuka pintu, Luhan langsung kembali berbaring diatas ranjangnya yang begitu empuk dengan posisi telungkup.

"Kenapa kamu bermalas – malasan eoh?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil berjalan masuk. Ia membawa sepasang pakaian untuk Luhan ditangannya. Lalu ia pun menarik kursi belajar Luhan dan duduk disamping ranjang namja itu.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kamu tidak sedang patah hati kan?" Luhan menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa?"

Luhan menghela nafas. "Aku hanya sedang malas sekolah."

"Aku tahu," jawab yeoja itu. "Dan aku sampai harus berbohong dan mengatakan kalau kamu pergi ke China karena sakit untuk menemui orang tuamu."

"Terima kasih, Vic ahjumma. Kamu memang yang terbaik."

Yeoja cantik yang dipanggil Vic ahjumma itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku ini sangat baik. Kalau tidak mana mungkin aku tahan mengasuhmu yang begitu keras kepala ini dari kecil, eoh? Ngomong – ngomong, pacar barumu yang mengantarmu terakhir kali sangat tampan lhoo~ yah, meski yang berkulit agak hitam itu tampan juga sih…"

"Dia bukan pacarku!" sela Luhan dengan cepat.

"Lalu?"

"Mau tau aja apa mau tau banget?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengerdipkan sebelah matanya. Victoria atau Song Qian adalah yeoja yang suka diajak bercanda.

"HAHAHAAAA tentu saja dua – duanya."

"Baiklah, kalau yang hitam itu memang pacarku meski aku tidak mencintainya. Jadi aku biasa saja ketika ia selingkuh dan sama sekali tidak merasa sakit hati. Lalu namja jangkung itu bilang ia ingin menjadi namjachinguku dan tentu saja aku menolak karena aku tidak mencintainya. Tapi belakangan ini aku bingung, apa aku harus menolak kebaikannya atau malah membiarkannya pergi begitu saja."

Victoria mengangguk paham. "Jadi itu yang membuatmu malas kesekolah? Tidak ingin menjumpai mereka?"

"Ne!"

"Yakk! Apa – apaan itu? Apa kamu menyia – nyiakan sekolahmu hanya karena dua namja yang tidak penting itu? Bagaimana kalau orang tuamu sampai tahu? Aku tidak mau jika nanti aku disalahkan lagi karena terlalu memanjakanmu. Mulai besok kamu harus sekolah. Titik!"

Luhan menutup telinganya saat Victoria meneriakinya dengan suaranya yang cempreng.

"Bukan cuma itu saja, kamu juga sering tidak makan padahal badanmu sudah sangat kurus sampai aku takut kalau kamu akan terbang jika angin bertiup kencang. Berdiam diri seperti ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Kamu paham?

"Iya..iya…." Luhan pun mengiyakan perkataan Victoria. Victoria itu adalah pengasuhnya Luhan sejak kecil meski sekarang ia mengaku pada orang lain kalau Vic itu pelayan dirumahnya karena ia malu. Masa' sebesar ini masih hidup dibalik bayang – bayang pengasuh? Nama aslinya Song Qian, namun saat kecil Luhan menamainya Victoria karena katanya wajah Song Qian mirip dengan boneka kesayangan Luhan waktu itu dan yeoja itu tidak menolak sama sekali. Ia malah bangga karena itu berarti wajahnya sangat cantik mirip boneka.

"Jangan cuma iya saja. Kamu harus melaksanakannya. Bisa tidak kamu bersikap seperti anak keluarga 'Oh' yang tinggal di rumah depan itu? menurutku ia benar – benar anak yang baik. Pergi kesekolah sangat pagi dan nilainya juga kudengar sangat bagus. Pasti orangtuanya sangat bangga."

"Maksudmu..Sehun?"

"Ne. bukankah dulu kalian sempat akrab waktu kecil? Kenapa sekarang malah tidak pernah saling bertegur sapa seperti musuh? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Luhan yang tadinya berbaring merubah posisinya jadi duduk bersila di depan Victoria yang tengah mengelus lembut rambutnya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu kami bertengkar atau tidak."

Victoria tersenyum. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan sayang. Aku tahu kalau kamu malas untuk bergerak seperti ular yang kekenyangan. Tapi sekarang tidak ada ampun lagi." Victoria langsung menampar _butt _Luhan dengan agak keras hingga namja itu berteriak.

"YAKK! Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Cepat mandi dan berganti baju. Aku sudah meletakkan baju gantimu diatas meja belajar. Kalau kamu menolak, aku tidak akan segan – segan menelepon papa mu dan bilang kamu malas kesekolah."

Mata Luhan melotot. Memang sih, papa-nya orang yang lembut dan sangat baik. Tapi kalau marah sama saja dengan naga yang mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya. Papanya tipe orang yang jarang marah kecuali karena ia melakukan kesalahan fatal, seperti malas ke sekolah.

"Iya iya…." Luhan langsung berdiri dengan malas dan berjala kearah kamar mandi. Ia menutup pintunya dengan keras karena ia sedikit kesal. Victoria terkikik geli melihat tingkah Luhan yang tetap seperti anak – anak dimatanya meski Luhan sudah delapan belas tahun.

Selesai mandi Luhan melihat kalau kamar tidurnya sudah rapi dan diatas meja belajarnya sudah ada makanan. Ia tidak tertarik. Namun saat melihat ada _buble tea,_ ia langsung menyambarnya dan meminumnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Ah~" Luhan merasa perasaannya sedikit lega sekarang. Selama berendam tadi, ia terus memikirkan siapa yang akan ia pilih. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk menerima Kris. Dicintai lebih baik daripada mencintai kan? Besok ia akan kesekolah lalu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kris dan semoga saja kali ini ia tidak salah langkah.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berkali – kali keliling di dalam kamarnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya karena ia tengah berpikir keras. Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan Luhan? Membiarkan namja itu kembali diambil namja lain setelah Kai? Ia sudah tahu kalau Kris mencintai Luhan. Kesempatan itu tidak selalu datang dua kali. Kalau sampai ia keduluan lagi, sepertinya ia akan kehilangan Luhan selamanya.

Dengan langkah mantap, Sehun berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Ia hanya memakai celana longgar dibawah lutut dan kaos berwarna abu – abu.

"Anda mau kemana? Tidak latihan hari ini tuan?" Tanya kepala pelayan dirumahnya sekaligus menjadi pengurus Sehun selama orang tuanya sibuk diluar dengan pekerjaan mereka.

"Aku hanya mau kerumah teman!" Sehun langsung keluar tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari orang yang dia duga sebagai mata – mata orangtuanya karena bagaimanapun orang tuanya tetap curiga kalau ia memang memiliki kelainan _itu._

Awalnya ia merasa ragu – ragu untuk memencet bel rumah yang berada di dekat rumahnya itu karena ia dengan penghuninya amat sangat tidak akrab. Namun setelah menghela nafas berkali – kali, ia pun melakukannya. Seorang pelayan yang berbadan kurus membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Wah~ lihat siapa yang datang.." Victoria terlihat sangat senang melihat kedatangan Sehun. Sehun hanya sedikit tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Tanpa basa – basi, ia langsung bertanya, "Luhan dimana, Victoria-ssi?" Sehun tahu betul kalau yeoja didepannya memiliki nama seperti ratu Inggris.

"Luhan? Dia ada diatas, kebetulan sekali kamu datang, Sehun. Baru tadi kami membicarakanmu."

Sehun sebenarnya ingin bertanya kenapa ia bisa dibicarakan, namun rasanya itu hanya akan buang – buang waktu sedangkan ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk melihat wajah Luhan. "Dia dikamarnya?"

"Ne, masuk saja."

Lagi – lagi Sehun membuang nafas dengan berat berdiri didepan pintu kamar Luhan yang di cat warna _pink pastel _yang lembut.

Sehabis mandi Luhan menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain game dan membaca. Ia terkejut saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dengan langkah malas, ia pun membukakan pintu. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah Sehun. Rasanya namja itu sudah sangat lama tidak berkunjung kerumahnya. Mungkin terakhir kali saat mereka masih SD. Ada apa dia kemari? Kenapa juga ia harus menunjukkan batang hidungnya disaat Luhan memutuskan untuk melupakannya? Kenapa harus sekarang?

"Luhan?" Sehun merasa heran kenapa Luhan malah melamun didepannya. Mungkinkah Luhan tidak menginginkan kehadirannya disini? Tentu saja, bukankah mereka tidak akrab?

"Eh?oh? masuk Sehun." Luhan mempersilakan Sehun setelah ia sadar dari lamunannya.

Luhan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya sambil menyilangkan kaki dan tangannya terlipat. Ia mempersilakan Sehun duduk di kursinya namun Sehun menolak dan tetap berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, Oh Sehun?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara yang sedikit keras dan penuh penekanan. Ia sudah bisa menetralkan jantungnya yang tadinya tidak normal. Ia benar – benar bingung kenapa Sehun bisa muncul disini sesaat setelah ia memutuskan untuk melupakan namja itu.

"Saranghae, "

Sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan sangat padat dan jelas. Ia merutuki mulutnya yang seenaknya mengucapkan kata itu. Seharusnya ia sedikit berbasa – basi dan mengatakan kalau ia datang kemari karena mengkhawatirkan Luhan yang sudah tidak masuk selama seminggu. Ia juga sudah mempersiapkan pertanyaan kenapa Luhan bilang pada teman - temannya ia pergi ke China padahal ia ada di Korea. Seharusnya ia juga mengatakan kalau kamar Luhan sudah berubah sejak terakhir kali ia kemari saat mereka masih kecil sambil berpura – pura memperhatikan ruangan ini meski mungkin semuanya tampak kabur selain Luhan. Tapi entahlah, mungkin karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat Luhan yang selalu berganti namja jadinya ia langsung mengungkapkannya.

Luhan langsung berdiri dan membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kata – kata itu keluar dari mulut orang yang menyebutnya _bitch. _Tapi ia masih percaya pada pendengarannya kalau Sehun memang benar – benar baru mengungkapkan cinta padanya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Namun Luhan yang duluan sadar mulai bicara. "A-apa maksudmu mengatakan itu padaku, Sehun?"

"Tidak ada maksud apa – apa. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya."

"Benarkah isi hatimu memang seperti itu?" Sehun mengangguk.

"HAHAHAHAAA.." Luhan tertawa hambar. "Kamu mencintaiku? Sejak kapan? Rasanya kamu adalah orang yang selalu menghinaku selama ini."

"Untuk itu aku minta maaf. Tapi aku benar – benar mencintaimu sejak dulu. Mungkin sudah sekitar empat tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku sangat senang memandangimu. Dan juga…."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu membiarkanku pergi dengan Kai?" Luhan memotong perkataan Sehun karena ia begitu penasaran. "Lagipula bukankah ahjumma dan ahjussi akan marah besar kalau mengetahui kamu ini…menyukai namja?"

"Siapa yang peduli dengan mereka berdua?!" tiba – tiba saja Sehun bicara dengan keras dan Luhan mundur beberapa langkah karena ia kaget. "Aku tidak peduli lagi! Kalau mereka kecewa marah memiliki anak seperti ini, aku benar – benar tidak peduli. Yang aku tahu aku harus mengucapkannya padamu sebelum aku menjadi gila. Lagipula siapa suruh mereka sok sok an menjadi aktivis yang tidak penting seperti itu tanpa tahu kalau anak mereka juga memiliki kelainan yang sama. Mengenai Kai, itu kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kulakukan. Waktu itu aku hanya ingin sedikit melihat apakah kamu akan marah padaku, tapi ternyata kamu begitu senang. Apalagi sekarang kamu juga dekat dengan Kris, tidak, bukan hanya dekat. Tapi kalian bahkan sudah sering melakukan hal 'seperti itu'. aku takut kalau tidak sekarang saat Kai meninggalkanmu, kapan lagi aku bisa memilikimu?"

"K-kamu tahu tentang Kris?" Tanya Luhan terbata. Ia pikir tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau ia bermain dengan Kris.

"Ne, aku tahu semua tentangmu, Luhan. Bahkan kamu pernah dengan Minho pacarnya Taemin kan? Aku heran kenapa kamu mau melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak kamu cintai, yah…walau aku memang sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang kamu cintai sebenarnya."

Luhan merasa kalau Sehun memang benar – benar mencintainya dari semua perkataan Sehun padanya. Sehun yang biasanya pendiam tiba – tiba banyak bicara. Luhan terharu, benarkah semua yang dikatakan Sehun itu? Sehun tidak sedang mempermainkannya kan?

"K-kamu tidak merekam pembicaraan ini lalu menyebarkannya untuk mempermalukanku kan?"

"Luhan! Apakah sekarang ini kamu masih mengangggap aku main – main?! Tatap mataku! Apa manurutmu ini tatapan mata orang yang berbohong?"

Perlahan, Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap jauh kedalam mata Sehun. Benar apa kata namja yang lebih muda itu, dimatanya sama sekali tidak ada kebohongan. Luhan merasa bersalah telah menuduh Sehun yang tidak – tidak karena sekarang namja itu menangis. Sehun, namja yang selalu berkata seenaknya sekarang sedang menangis dihadapannya.

"Kamu…. Bodoh!"

"Eoh?" Sehun merasa heran dan ia cepat – cepat menghapus air matanya. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"KAMU BODOH OH SEHUN!" teriak Luhan. "Kamu benar – benar bodoh! Kalau kamu memang mencintaiku, kenapa kamu malah membiarkanku dengan orang lain eoh? Kalau kamu memang mengetahui semua tentangku, kenapa kamu tidak bisa mengetahui kalau aku mencintaimu?"

Sehun tersentak. Luhan mencintainya? Padahal ia datang kemari dengan mempersiapkan Luhan akan menertawakannya dan ia siap ditolak. Tapi ia dengar Luhan berkata ia mencintai Sehun? Luhan mencintai Sehun?

"Hiks," Luhan mulai ikutan menangis. "Kamu tidak tahu kalau aku sangat terluka saat harus pergi dengan Kai. Saat aku harus menahan perasaanku karena melakukan itu dengan orang yang tidak kucintai. Aku juga sangat sedih kalau kamu pergi dengan setiap yeojamu itu. apalagi saat kamu harus…"

Perkataan Luhan hanya sampai disitu saja karena sepasang bibir hangat milik Sehun sudah menempel diatas miliknya. Melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Luhan menutup matanya dan menikmati sentuhan Sehun yang kini sudah meraih pinggangnya hingga tubuh mereka I memakin merapat.

Meski ia sudah berciuman atau bahkan lebih dengan banyak namja, tapi Luhan yakin kalau bibir Sehun jauh lebih manis daripada mereka semua. Ia menyukai cara lidah Sehun yang memasuki goa hangat miliknya dan mengeksplor semua isinya. Ia juga menyukai aroma tubuh Sehun yang terasa seperti masuk langsung kedalam aliran darahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa bergetar meski Sehun hanya menciumnya. Ia yakin andai Sehun tidak menahan tubuhnya, ia pasti sudah terjatuh di lantai.

Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia begitu menyukai rasa bibir Luhan yang selama ini hanya bisa ia rasakan dalam mimpi. Tapi saat ia merasakan tangan halus Luhan bergelayut ditengkuknya, ia yakin kalau ini memang nyata. Ia benar – benar memiliki Luhan sekarang.

*.*.*

.

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahem, akhirnya FF ini dilanjut juga. Kiela ucapin "Selamat" buat HunHan yang udah jadian.

Kiela mau nambahin, **SM KEPARAT!**

teganya membuat kami EXOtics menunggu setahun lebih, malah hanya memberikan teaser foto? Untung saja posisi Sehun yang *ahem emang lumayan mengobati kerinduan. Kkk~

Tapi… apapun yg terjadi, Kiela tetap menyukai mereka semua.

.

Buat readers yg menunggu FF ne, Kiela minta maaf sebesar – besarnya.

*bowbarengAbangLuhan.

**Balasan review~~~~**

rinie hun, ne.. dia udah ngungkapain perasaan tuuuh

ohristi95, ga akan dipisahkan kook. *wink. #liatbannerHunHanJustMarried

3,, ga akan Kiela pisahkan kook. Ne buktinya…

Choi Minzy,, Kiela emg kasihan sama Kris. Tapi mo gmna lg? o.O Kaisoo? Oke, nanti Kiela usahaian.

lisnana1,, udah hot alias panas? Masa sih? O.O HunHan ensi? Okeeeeeyy sabar ya dear

Neliel Minoru, okokok… Kiela selalu bersemangat ngetik koook

DianaSangadji,, makasih.. Kaisoo? Hmmm,,, nanti yooo dear..

yeoxoree, ne dilanjuuut. Org tuh bersatu ga yaaa? Kkkk~ makasih udah ngasi semangat

dian haniehunie, makasih… Luhan Cuma mulik Sehun? Bukannya dia Cuma milik Kiela? *dicincang

0312luLuEXOticS,, iya Liyya, Sehun emg lelet! Tapi tenang…. Dia ga telat kok… xoxoxoxoxo…. Makasih bgt Liyya bilang ini dah hot(?)

SehunnieRubbies,,, makasih review selalu *seneng. Ne Kiela kasi kelanjutannya…

,, oke dek, ini Sehun udah ngaku.

Riyoung Kim, neeeeeee… ini dilanjuuut

fieeloving13,, ne dilanjuuuuuuuuuut

Oh Hyunsung, ga papa dekk , kesengsem sama Kailu? Eon juga loooh… kkk~ ne eon lanjuuut

BrightMiracle, konsepnya bagus? Makasih *blushing ini udah di apdeeeeet

kailuhunhan, sampe mimisan? *duh *sodorintissu

hunhanshipper,,, jangan sebel sama maknae…. Dia kea gitu ka nada alasannya… hehehe ne dilanjuuuuuut

chyshinji0204, Sehun ga telat kok… hehhee

baekhan.. oke, ne Sehun udah ngunglapin perasaannya kok

Shizuluhan, Shizu jg sampe mimisan? O.O Sepertinya KrisHan udah ga nongol lagi. Miannnnn

ajib4ff,, ga papa. entah knp Kie malah kebanyakan genre angst ya?

K-9 of Darkness, suka KrisHan? Kiela juga loooooh… ne dilanjuuuut. GA MUNGKIN banget kiela nyepak reader tercintaaaah

.

.

MAKASIH BANGET BUAT REVIEW KALIAN SEMUA DAN YANG UDAH NGASIH SEMANGATTT

LUV YOUUUUUU~~~~

*TEBARflyingkiss

.

.RnR lagi?.


End file.
